Enter Twilight Princess
by Rosa Bella Mortiferum
Summary: The greatest hero, with a forgotten legacy, meets his untimely fate, but bestows a gift to the land that had condemned him: a descendant. (Just a brief concept)


**Author's note: This is just a concept entry. I said before, I was on another mission to write another story, so I couldn't wait to give a preview of what I have in store. It's just a concept, but I got good vibes from this passage already. ^_^ I'm super excited. And, of course, it's gonna be about Twilight Princess and I'm still debating whether I should link it to my story Courageous Innocence. I haven't even finished that one and I'm already onto writing this one! I'm terrible, but no worries, I will finish my first story. Any comments? Please share your thoughts.**

**I love Legend of Zelda, but it does not follow canon! Oh wells...**

* * *

**Prologue**

The dawn of a new day's light breaks through the grand Tudor split window, revealing an exquisite wall tapestry, embroidered with the finest quality of textiles by the finest weavers. Its majesty could only be revealed in the resilience of both sunlight and moonlight. No one knew why such a tapestry holding such images was created, but it was a treasured piece to the set of eyes that stood before it—the set of eyes that secretly held truth. It was a truth of great value in which no form of words could truly ever express to the condemned oblivious by time's hand, but in the form of the finest art in its nature was the only way that truth could arise some way. It was the best way that truth could only be beckoned from the depths of oblivion. Everyday this was gazed upon at the first light of dawn, and every once in a full moon, in reminiscence of a great forgotten legacy lost through time.

"And it shalt pass through my lineage…" the whisper broke through the still air of a fresh morning. A tear trails down the soft pale cheek from whom the truth laid. It was the start of that truth to journey into stories, but the parting of memories and the laying of emotions to rest.

"A million pardons for the interruption your royal highness," a royal dresser said from behind," but we must commence your adorning for the wedding. Everything is prepared and ready."

The sovereign slowly sighed and replied, "Yes... I will be there shortly." The servant curtsied in acknowledgement. "Yes your royal highness," she said and departed.

Time. At the dawn of a new day, at the start of new beginnings, never had he felt such a victim of time such as this moment. Through years of searching and journey, a path in which he attained knowledge and skill that any man of arms would kill to withhold, failure was the only emotion he could grasp through it all. He traveled through time's flow, back and forth, to save the lives of thousands, though time never allowed any for his heart's desire. Time had privileged him and had deprived him. It was a limbo, a forsaken fate that began to overwhelm him and fall to the brinks of regret, even toward letting go a fickle of his legacy be carried off into the stream with frail hope.

He had traveled far by the pursue of some mysterious malevolent creatures. They held neither empathy nor remorse and slaughtered many. If he had only his blessed artillery, he would have himself spared of such a mortal fate and those of others. He escaped by frail means into the sanctuary of a forest. He failed to extinguish a potential bane for the one place he thought he would never had set foot again. The forest had rustled from stirrings yards away. A commotion of joyous people were trotting excitedly and spreading word.

Their voices were far, but audible to catch enough words, "The wedding! …today! …her royal highness Zelda…!"

The man in shattered armor and fatal wounds that were becoming his slow undoing collapsed to the ground at those words. He had returned. After years of journey through far lands and time, he had finally returned to the land he wished to set foot once again.

The broken soldier looked to the sky above with the only eye he had to bestow the gift to witness such a view. His mind trailed to memories lost in time, memories, above all else, of her and the lingering feeling of regret in his last living moments before becoming one with the very forest of his childhood.


End file.
